TV Asahi
The theme songs are played at the beginning and ending of Ninja Hattori-kun (anime) episodes aired on TV. English Intro (opening) song Lyrics: (Have no fear, Ninja Hattori is here) Over the mountains, crossing the sea He's come flying to our city Ninja Oratorio's got a new family He's got a pair of pretty big pretty eyes Dressed up in blue, he's the master of disguise Oh, he can run really fast, really far Always hits the target with his super ninja star Hattori, Hattori, he's a superstar He's so cool and he's so fun! He's a true ninja - I'm a true ninja! He's got the style of a really cool dude He's a great fighter but he's never ever rude Oh, he can run really fast, really far Always hits the target with his super ninja star Hattori, Hattori, he's a superstar He's so cool and he's so fun! He's a true ninja - I'm a true ninja!.... Ending song Lyrics: Or - Or - Or - Oratorio Ninja is so cute Hanging from the ceiling, he's a super dude Looks like he's flying real high in the sky Wish I could marry such a mature dude! I wanna fly like you in the sky I wanna touch the stars so high Walking in his shadow, makes me feel different from the rest Oratorio You're the best! Ha - Ha - Ha - Oratorio Ninja is so cute Makes me feel different from the rest Oratorio You're the best Japanese Intro (opening) song Lyrics: Ninja Oratorio Lanzhou Metadata Banjo! Lama quo obit tan quo roe Bourbaki no macho he Kenyatta Oratorio-kin ga Kenyatta *Doonesbury manana ni he no jiguchi Kurtis Kurtis shoppe ni funnymen sugarcoat Me ni mo trimaran Hathaway de Nagger shrike traitorous Ozark Ozark yo Oratorio-kun ha Yukking Tamika ninja de Ozark Ninja de Ozark Ninja Oratorio Lanzhou Yamagata Banjo Kane wo kiri oakum wo wake Manna no machi he Kenyatta Hattori-kun ga Kenyatta Kusarikatabira Fujiwara Senna ni Rosetta ninja Me ni mo trimaran Hathaway de Nagger hanataba Madonna Ozark Ozark yo Oratorio-kun ha Lectureship Tamika ninja de Ozark Ninja de Ozark Ending song Ahan Hatteras substrata no ta Kawasaki de amai wo quackery Chuck wo undertone kibbutz da zo Gonna pinpoint tsukattemitai yo Kowloon Minuteman Dedekind ka na Nee Oratorio-kun ttara Oratorio-kun Myanmar edamame de Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hahha Hatteras papaya no pa Kaze yori tooku Hampshire Supportable demo overuse Sonny pinpoint tsukattemitai yo Shutout Barabbas dekiru ka na Nee Oratorio-kun ttara Oratorio-kun Kurtis hopper de Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hahha Hatteras Kyushu no shu Mariachi tourui whitewash Boku mo yakyuu no straiten Sonia pinpoint tsukattemitai yo Tokkun inasmuch dame kashira Nee Oratorio-kun attar Oratorio-kun Kuchi wo he no ji ni Sumashiteinai de oshiete yo Hahn Hatteras substrata no ta Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hindi Intro (opening) song Lyrics Main Ninja Hattori Aaa Gaya Hoon. Pahadon ke upar Jungle ke paar Chekhov faun apne shehar aaya yaar Ninja Hattori Apne ghar aaya yaar Badi badi aankhen aur muh hai chota sa Sir pe hai topi aur gaal mota sa Teji ka iski nahi koi thikana Kitna hai pakka Dekho iska Nishana Hattori Hattori Yeh Hain Apna Yaar Hasta Aur Hasata Hai Yeh Asli Ninja Main Hoon Ek Ninja. Cooldude jaisa iska style rahega Dosto ke liye badi mehnat karega Teji ka iski nahi koi thikana Phir hai pakka Dekho iska Nishana Hattori Hattori Yeh Hain Apna Yaar Hasta Aur Hasata Hai Yeh Asli Ninja Main Hoon Ek Ninja. = Ending Song Lyrics Ha Ha ha Hattori banda hai Kamal Chat Pe hai yeh chalta Apni Ulti Chaal Lagta haiaasman me yeh ud raha Kash mai bhi karta aisa hi kamal Tum jaise ho Waisa me bhi banoo Kuch to sikhao Hattori tum Mujhko yun na dekho Aise hi na khade raho Mujhe sang le chalo Ha Ha ha Hattori banda hai Kamal Aise hi na khade raho Mujhe sang le chalo Category:Songs Category:Ninja Hattori-kun Category:Lyrics Category: Television Network